Crashing
by BlackMoonShine
Summary: Tabitha and Wanda. Didn't expect that coming did you? FF Slash


A lock of short black hair fell into Wanda's eyes. She was currently trying to fix the television, moving the old fashioned rabbit ears around in various directions trying to get a signal. Of course, one of the few times that the boys had left Tabitha and her alone, the TV wasn't working. They had planned on watching a movie that was showed to be playing in the TV guide. But of course, they wouldn't be watching anything if they couldn't get the TV working. Tabitha had hopped in the shower, stating that Wanda would be taking a while anyway, she wouldn't even miss her.

Wanda's usual outfit, including the cape, was replaced by a pair of black sweatpants and a red tee shirt a size too big. Now that the boys were gone she didn't have to try to scare them into leaving her alone. Those boys were a waste of sperm and egg. The only one even half way decent was Lance, and he was dating Kitty, which lowered Wanda's opinion of him. She had to admit that she had never taken a liking to the girl, but as she didn't see her often, it didn't really matter.

"Shit!" Wanda hollered, slamming her fists onto the top. Her power surged through the TV. It smoked. The rabbit ears fell off the top.

"Well, I don't think that helped the TV very much." Tabitha announced from where she stood leaning against the door frame. She had a fluffy blue towel wrapped around her waist, her blond hair hanging limp and wet around her face. And that was it. Wanda tried not to stare at Tabitha's big breasts that were all but right in her face. _Thanks Tabby_, she thought sarcastically.

She tried her best to not look at her, staring more intently then necessary at the TV even though there was nothing she could do to fix it.  
"I get high with a little help from my friends" Tabby sang as she rummaged through the drawers, finally settling on an old pair of jeans, worn so many times there was almost no color left in them, and a tight pink shirt.

_Fuck..._Wanda thought as she saw her, almost groaning. She turned away from her and stared at the spines of books on the bookshelf, not really reading them. Just hoping Tabitha would leave.

The girls were pretty good friends. That happens when you are the only ones in the house capable of intelligent conversation. They both had a deep hatred of their parents, though Wanda was more obvious about it. And they knew about each other. Tabitha knew for instance that Wanda hated tomatoes. She hated the texture and the look of them. She loved Invader Zim and the Johnny the Homicidal Maniac graphic novels. She had actually gone to a comic book convention this autumn. She loved Jazz.

And Wanda knew that Tabitha hated the taste of cherries. She thought they tasted like poison. She was deathly afraid of bees because she was allergic to them. She loved classic novels like Wuthering Heights. She loved classic rock. She loved to dance in her room when she thought no one was looking.

They could actually enjoy each other's company and not have a death.

So it was pretty obvious to everyone that they had become friends, but recently Tabby had noticed that Wanda was avoiding being alone with her.

"Wanda," Tabitha started. Wanda looked at her, startled. "Come here." She patted the spot next to her on the bed where she had just sat. Wanda dutifully came over and set next to her, though she held herself stiffly and apart from Tabby.

"What's wrong?" Tabby rested her chin on Wanda's shoulder. Wanda tried to pull away. "Wanda-?" Tabby gripped her shoulders.

"I have to go. I'm sick. I left the oven on." She mumbled her poor excuses trying to get out of Tabby's grip.

Full soft lips caught hers. She didn't even stop to think. She parted her lips and invited Tabitha's tongue in. Their tongues danced in a slow, lazy duel. In a moment she was laying down on the bed with Tabitha straddling her waist. Her fingers were already sneaking their way past the waistband of her sweatpants. She let out a soft moan. Her fingers tangled at the nape of Tabby's neck. She pulled slightly at her hair while bringing her back down to kiss again. Wanda's hands were peeling off Tabby's shirt. She ran her hands down her back.

Wanda's skin felt tight with goosebumps, as if her skin was waiting for a kiss. Their bodies were pressed impossibly tight together.

**Censored**

Tabitha lay spooned behind Wanda, her hand lightly resting on her abdomen. Wanda's breathing had just started to come back to normal. They both were sweaty and spent.

"That was great." Tabitha whispered from behind her. "I didn't think it was going to be like that."

With a wicked grin Wanda rolled over until she was facing Tabby in the circle of her arms. She caught Tabitha's lips and kissed her. Hard.

* * *

I noticed that these two didn't have a story together. It was so sad so I thought that I should fix that. :) 


End file.
